The subject invention relates to a type of a type of metal dual-color extruded plastic key, particularly to one with the combination of two processing skills of plastic extrusion and electroplating, to produce a high added value key product with even gloss, excellent back lighting and smooth metal touch, that can be applied to such equipment as audio, hi-fi stereo set, air conditioners on automobiles, electronic products or switch button on automobiles, or graduated scales, etc.